Ya no podia
by BlackBellatrix1
Summary: ¿Alguien se ha preguntado que paso con Rodolphus luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts?


_**Ya no Podía**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto (salvo la historia) me pertenece, son de JK y Warner Bros.**_

* * *

Se materializo del fino aire. Llegó hasta la mesa más cercana y de una patada la derribo. Utilizo su varita para destruir todo lo que lo rodeaba, nunca en su vida había estado tan furioso como aquel día. Siguió destruyendo todo a su paso: sillas elegantes, cuadros de sus antepasados, armaduras antiquísimas y hasta ostentosos y valiosos objetos de plata. Nada le servía ahora, todo se había terminado.

-Bellatrix! -El grito resonó por toda la mansión, desgarrando su alma.

Miro hacia la puerta esperando que ella apareciera y le reclamara por romper la delicada porcelana de plata con el escudo de los Black. Pero sabía que no acudiría, ella no entraría con ese porte arrogante que la caracterizaba. No lo haría porque estaba muerta. Muerta por su propia testarudez al no darse cuenta que el Lord ya estaba acabado. Intento hacerla entrar en razón pero esa ya la habia perdido hacia mucho tiempo en esa pútrida celda de Azkaban. En cambio lo habia mirado con sus ojos grises llenos de júbilo y locura. "Luchare hasta el final" le habia dicho y el supo que tendría que quedarse junto a ella. Pero habia fallado en protegerla, fallado estrepitosamente. Cuando Potter salto de los brazos del gigante la vio gritarles a los cobardes que huían que volviesen a luchar. El no iba a huir, no iba a dejarla. La lucha se habia reiniciado y el la perdió de vista, comenzó a buscarla con ahínco eliminando a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. Entro al Gran Comedor y la vio. Estaba encima de una de las mesas luchando con Molly Weasley. Sintió el corazón en la boca. Ambas movían sus varitas con rapidez, Bellatrix haciendo gala de su macabra risa, como tantas otras veces. La habia visto tantas veces en un duelo y tantas veces la habia visto ganar, que esperaba que Molly Weasley cayera muerta de un momento a otro, pero no fue así. El rayo le dio justo en el pecho, petrificándola. ¿Como podía ser aquello posible? Bellatrix no podía perder ante esa inútil. Además, ¿Por qué la habia petrificado?. Se hizo esas interrogantes en unos segundos que parecieron minutos, mientras avanzaba entre la combatiente multitud. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta cuando, con un segundo ondeo de su varita la mujer Weasley habia volado en mil pedazos a Bella. Y entonces se despareció. Ya lo habia perdido todo. No habia nadie más por quien luchar.

Bella, su Bella, la recordaba ahí sentado en su estudio destrozado. Recordaba lo hermosa que siempre habia sido, algo que ni Azkaban habia podido quitarle. Recordaba que siempre habia sido alegre y muy popular en el colegio, pero a la vez temida e intimidante, siempre habia tenido muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida. Y lo logro. Logro que todos: hombres y mujeres por igual temblaran ante ella.

Salió al vestíbulo algo más calmado y un recuerdo repentino le llego vívidamente. Ella bajaba las escaleras con su cabello rizado al viento, estaban recién casados, no tendría más de 19 años. Se le habia acercado pero no lo habia besado. "Odio a nuestro elfo" le habia dicho. Recordó haberle preguntado la razón de tal afirmación. "Solo lo odio" habia respondido con un encogimiento de hombros. "Te daría un beso si lo mataras". Él le sonrió, pero no hizo caso, no creyó que algún día necesitaría ese beso. Pensó que la tendría a su lado para siempre, pero no era así. Aparto la vista de la escalera donde hacia tantos años atrás la habia visto bajar. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Para él el orden lo era todo. Para ella, la destrucción. Arremetió con su varita y destruyo todo a su alcance. Con la respiración agitada y el corazón retumbando en su pecho llamo a su elfo que no tardo en llegar a pesar de los años, hizo su acostumbrada reverencia y cuando se incorporo él también lo supo: lo odiaba. El rayo de luz verde le golpeo en la cara, su cuerpo inerte fue a parar varios metros mas allá. Miro alrededor entre los escombros de la habitación.

- Vamos Bellatrix! -le grito a la nada- Ven a darme ese beso que me prometiste. ¿Lo ves Bella? He matado al elfo que odias -su voz se quebró y por primera vez las lagrimas rodaron por su cara- Ven y cumple tu promesa Black. Se sentó en las escaleras y dejo que su alma hablara por él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. De repente, se levanto con brusquedad y subió aprisa las escaleras. Se detuvo ante una puerta negra, la abrió y entro a su habitación. La cama estaba exactamente como la habían dejado, se acerco y tomo de ella el pijama que su esposa se habia quitado el día anterior, aun conservaba su olor. Observo cada centímetro de la habitación, todo le recordaba a ella: sus perfumes, su ropa, los muebles y hasta las cortinas que ella misma habia tildado de horrorosas cuando Narcissa se las obsequio. Recordó las incansables veces que ambos se habían entregado a los brazos de la lujuria y el placer en aquella cama. Se conocían demasiado como para pensar que el otro llamaría a eso amor. Pero el se preguntaba, ahora, ahí acostado en la cama que ambos compartían cada noche, si no era amor, ¿entonces que era? No tenía una respuesta clara y dudaba que la tuviera nunca. Se habían casado por obligación pero con el transcurrir de los años aprendieron a quererse. Su vida matrimonial fue distinta a la de otros matrimonios Sangre Pura, cada vez compartían más tiempo juntos, se reían más, hablaban mas y cada noche se disfrutaban mutuamente. El llamaría a todo eso amor y cuando se lo hiciese saber ella se reiría y lo miraría con sus ojos de acero. Pero no diría nada, nunca lo hacía.

Se levanto, los primeros rayos del sol entraban a raudales por la ventana. Camino sin prisa hasta un pequeño armario negro. Lo abrió con un ondeo casual de su varita y extrajo una botellita de color verde con un líquido negro en su interior. Volvió hacia la cama. ¿Por qué hacia aquello? simple: porque no podía vivir sin ella. Podía quedarse a esperar a los Aurores que lo llevarían otra vez a Azkaban pero sabía que aun allí su recuerdo estaría presente. Lo sabía porque eso era lo único que lo habia mantenido cuerdo en 14 años de encarcelamiento: ella. Abrió la botellita y observo su contenido. Miro hacia la puerta, esperaba verla entrar dando saltitos como una niña traviesa. Esperaba que le dijese que dejara la botella, que ella estaba ahí, con él. Para él. Pero no lo haría, ella no entraría nunca más a esa habitación. Y nunca más le diría algo.

Ya no podía.

* * *

**Epero les haya gustado. ¿Reviews?**

**BlackBellatrix.**


End file.
